pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Toripon
Toripon is a bird-riding Patapon. Tori (鳥) means bird in Japanese. In Patapon 2, they are one of the three elite units(the other two being Robopon and Mahopon). They use a javelin, much like the Yaripon's spear. They do similar damage to the Yaripons, but they have a little higher HP than Kibapons (160 HP in Normal level 1). These units can only be used in Patapon 2. Toripons provide excellent air support. As long as you keep the rhythm going, they cannot be affected by melee attacks. They are extremely effective units when fighting bosses with no air attacks, like Garuru/Goruru, Zaknel/Dokaknel. Th ey are also great when facing Karmen fortresses, as long as you can keep the enemy Yarimen and Yumimen busy. A full Toripon squad is made of 3 Toripons. They deal high damage to soft-bodied enemies, especially when using PonChaka and PonPon together as it has a reasonably high knockback rate. They are affected by attacks that can deal status effects like sleep, if they fall asleep or freeze they will fall to the ground and they'll become vulnerable to melee attacks. Description Combining the attack power of the Yaripon with the maneuverability of the Kibapon, the Toripons fly through the air. However, freezing or sleep can cause them to fall to earth, and they're likely to take fatal hits from close-range attacks. While in Fever status, they launch three harpoons at the same time, sending unreturnable attacks from the sky. They're the only air force of the Patapon army. 'Acquisition in Patapon 1' Toripons can't be acquired in Patapon 1. 'Acquisition in Patapon 2' To unlock Toripon in the new Evolution Map, you have to evolve a Yaripon into a Sabara. Unlocking the Toripon is very expensive, as you need to unlock the Pyopyo, Fumya, Nyontama, Uhoho, Chiku, Koppen and the Sabara Yaripon to be rewarded the Toripon memory. Obviously, the Sabara Yaripon (comparable to the former "ultimate" Barsala) is the hardest part of unlocking the Toripon memory. You need Vegetables and Alloys to create them. Later, as they level up, you will need Wood and Seeds. 'Acquisition in Patapon 3' Toripons don't appear and can't be acquired in Patapon 3, as they were removed for balancing reasons. Judging by the gameplay, Toripons would be broken: they would open levers easily and be able to fly right over guillotines, but they couldn't stand on platforms to open other doors. Not to mention, ground melee units would have very hard time to kill them in the online Versus Mode. Instead, Toripons might have been replaced by the ground chariot-riding Charibasa Uberhero, according to some game researches. Modes 'Fever Mode' Throws three javelins at once with double power, also flight increases to higher altitudes. 'Defend Mode (ChakaChaka)' Same as attacking, throws a javelin to hit grounded enemies. 'Charged Attack (PonChaka)' Similar to Fever attack but with raised damage. 'Hero Mode' 'Bunker Buster' An incredibly powerful explosive javelin, much like the Iron Fist, Hero Mode of the Yaripon Hero; however, the explosive mist is a light-blue color. Also, the javelin will pierce through enemies and structures. This is extremely effective against enemy Tatemen and Yarimen squads. It's also very good against bosses, especially those who are weak against ice, like Ciokina and Cioking. Weaknesses Toripons can be easily frozen or put to sleep and, when combined with the fact that Toripons have low HP, taking these status effects can be deadly. Be wary of attacks like the Kacchindonga's Roar Attack. Also, be aware to keep away from close combat when using a Toripon. Consequently, using a high-defense Rarepon can be useful if you want a well-balanced Toripon. Although invulnerable to ground melee attacks, Toripons always reverse if the enemy melee units advances, making them not as reliable to retaliates or slowing down melee enemy units like Tatepons, Dekapons and Kibapons and defending the other back units like Yumipons and Mahopons. Legend "Mounted on his pet bird, he flies over enemies, casting shadows of despair on those below him." Computer Toripons * Neoja: Flying high in the sky, he runs through enemies with his frozen harpoon! Even his allies in battle don't know what he looks like. *Sibou: A long-serving warrior with always-searching eyes. The rain of harpoons he drops over the battlefield take enemies down quickly. *Artom : The greatest warrior, written about in legend! The Patapon among Patapons! Anyone who tastes his power will be in for trouble... * Dark One: A Zigoton/Akumapon warrior vowed vengance on the Patapons. He is a Toripon when you try to destroy the Blizzard Tower at Bryun Snowfields. He obviously fails to beat the Patapons and flees with the Black Hoshipon. Trivia * Toripons were going to be used in Patapon 1, but were removed from the game. *These units do not appear in Patapon 3 for undisclosed reasons, possibly for balancing purposes, as they would easily fly over guillotines, and most units on the ground would have trouble doing damage to them as well. Toripons also would not be able to touch floor panels, which would make dungeons quite tricky. *Toripons have a unique eye expression during the PonChaka song. *They are resistant against tumble attacks. *The only way Toripons can be eaten is by being put to sleep or by being close enough to the ground. *Toripons always look at their front, unlike other units who look at the screen when idle or when marching. See Also *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon Units Category:Featured Article Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Units Category:Hero